Holiday  A Learren Fic
by Robyn Critch
Summary: Lea and Darren go on holiday together. Fluff, angst, established relationship.


**Rating is purely for language. This will be a multi-chapter fic based on Lea and Darren going on holiday. This chapter is pure fluff, but I'll probably introduce some angst in later chapters. Im a bitch when it comes to updating and finishing fics, but I will try my very best to keep this fic going.**

**I dont have a beta but if my spelling and grammar mistakes are too much to handle, send me an ask on tumblr and i'll happily let anyone beta for me:)**

my tumblr is .com and i'll try and update as often as i can

x

Holiday

"Shit, Lea! How much does this thing weigh?"

"We're going on holiday for three weeks - I had to pack two outfits for every day! You're lucky it's not heavier."

"Actually I'm pretty sure this case is full of bricks. No way do clothes weigh this much."

"There I was thinking you were muscular."

Darrens Range Rover hurtled down the road towards the airport; Lea sat on his right side, their hands loosely linked in between them. Darren pulled the car up and squeezed Leas hand, "Come on then, beautiful. You can carry your case to the check out; I don't feel like breaking my arm." He winked at her and got out of the car. By the time Lea had made her way round the car, Darren had lifted both cases out and was looking around deciding which direction they needed to walk in. Defeated, he looked to her; "Any idea?" She laughed at him and set off up an escalator. Security guards rushed them through check-in and passport control - determined not to allow their celebrity status to create a scene in the already busy airport.

"How long's the flight?" Lea looked up at Darren. They were being ushered down a long corridor which would lead them to the plane. "Like, 6 hours I think." She groaned and put her hand in Darrens.

It was at least an hour before they were being told to fasten their seat belts and to prepare for take off. "Darren. Wake up." Lea nudged his shoulder lightly,

"'m awake!" he mumbled back, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Darren we're about to take off. You cant just sleep this is the most dangerous part of the entire flight what if something goes wrong and you're too busy sleeping to realize?" she nudged him harder this time, forcing him to open his eyes. Upon seeing her frustration he smirked and put his arm around her. "Come here," He said quietly pulling her closer, "nothings gonna go wrong." The plane quickly picked up speed and Lea tugged Darrens arm closer around her, dropping her dead onto his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

"Good morning." Darren whispered happily into her ear as her eyes fluttered open. He kissed the top of her head and lifted his arm so she could sit up. "How long left?" she enquired, dropping her head back onto his shoulder. "Five hours."

"No way! I have to have slept longer than an hour! Eurgh I hate flying!" she cut off her complaints when she saw the smirk on her boyfriends face, "two hours left – tops." He told her, which prompted her to smack his arm and snuggle back down. "How do you get so warm?" she mumbled into his neck.

"I'm sorry?"

"How do you get so warm?" she repeated, still nuzzled above his shoulder.

"I didn't know I was."

"You are. You're very, very warm."

"Well, everybody knows that I'm smokin' hot. And it's common knowledge that I am extremely cool. But I have to say, warm is a new one." He looked at her seriously before they both cracked up laughing.

"Excited?" he asked her, as a loudspeaker announced that it would be 15 minutes to landing.

"I'm more excited about getting off this plane than I am about going to Disney World."

She replied, not sure herself whether it was true. "What on earth is that?" she gestured to the printed piece of paper in Darrens hand. It looked awfully organized – something Darren was quite the opposite of.

"It's our plan!" he exclaimed holding it up for her to see, "we alternate each day between a theme park and a rest day. We can't do theme parks every day because we'd get too tired, so we have to take a break every other day!" he ignored her confused look and carried on explaining, "on the rest days we can do a water park, stay around the hotel, or go shopping or something. But absolutely no theme parks."

"May I ask where you get such information from?"

"Trip advisor, obviously."

Chapter 2 coming at some point.


End file.
